


Ever done any baking?

by ArtissR0pita



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baking, Betty Crocker - Freeform, Gen, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, i guess, jane says all right, legit recipe, meenah wants to bake, roxy walks in at the end and tries to steal the cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtissR0pita/pseuds/ArtissR0pita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jane Crocker and Meenah Peixes go on a mission to... bake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever done any baking?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I got the other day, while kneading some dough.   
> Earlier that week, my mother and I had baked a Betty Crocker brand cake.  
> It was a week full of baking.

"Ever done any baking, Jane?" Meenah called as she kicked the door closed behind her. Her arms were laden with shopping bags, which she set down on the kitchen floor with a huff. Her pink sneakers skidded across the linoleum, squeaking something awful.

Jane walked in and laughed. "Asking the baking heiress if she bakes? Wow," she grinned. She pulled one of Meenah's braids, teasingly. Then, she caught sight of the bags. "Are we baking?" Meenah smirked. 

"Why else would I ask? Come on, Jane." The fuchsia-blooded troll pulled a 5-lb sack of all-purpose flour, setting it on the table with a slight thud. Various other materials were withdrawn, as well.

Jane laughed again, pushing her round glasses up her nose. "What did you have in mind?" She asked, ready to fetch a cookbook from her sylladex. She hadn't baked in a while. This was going to be great!

Meenah spun a bowl around with her finger. "Whale, I was thinkin' aboat just some simple cookies, to get back in the habit, but..." She shrugged. It would be fun to bake again; she hadn't in such a long time. "I got a whole bunch a chocolate chips, though." A sheepish grin.

Jane beamed. "Excellent! Who doesn't love a chocolate-chip cookie?" She retrieved a cookbook. "No one, that's who!" She flipped open the book, hunting for a good recipe. Meenah peered over her shoulder.

"Those look good." She pointed at one. A perfect picture, well-lit, showing off the warm golden cookies, the chocolate chips all melty and gooey. Mmm, scrumptious!

"All righty, then!" Jane propped the book open on the counter. "Let's see..." She ran her finger down the recipe. With her other hand, she dug around in one of the bags for a box of butter. "One and a half cups, softened. That's, er, three sticks, yeah?" She whistled, setting the three sticks of butter to soften. 

Meenah was tying on an apron. Jane smiled and handed her the one-cup measure. "One and a quarter cups each white sugar and packed brown sugar. And, it'll go in that bowl." She pointed to the glass bowl on the counter. She bustled past to tie on her own apron (a red one that Roxy had given her for her 17th birthday; it read 'Obey the Batterwitch' in white letters, with the BC spoon underneath). 

Meenah poured the sugars into the bowl, then reached for the vanilla. "One teaspoon," she said to herself, measuring it carefully. It left a dark reddish-brown stain on the sparkling white grains. Her pink lips quirked in a smile. 

"Two eggs?" Jane asked, rummaging in the fridge.

Meenah checked the recipe. "Two eggs," she confirmed. "Preferably cluckbeast," she chuckled.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Here's two eggs," she said, cracking them into the bowl. They fell in with a quiet 'splorp'. She tossed the shells into the compost bin. Never let it be said things go to waste! 

The highblood poked the butter with one grey finger. "Thank goodness these weren't refridgerated. They're almost soft enough." She said, earfins twitching. 

"Well, in the meantime, let's go ahead and sift the flour." Jane said in reply, opening the paper bag. A small cloud of the stuff puffed in her face. "Hmph!" 

Meenah snickered. "Certainly all-porpoise!" Jane glared and tapped her chest with the cup measure. The taller troll smirked. 

Jane wiped her glasses on the edge of her shirt, since her apron had a light coating of flour. Meenah hummed quietly, sifting the four cups with care. Didn't want too much!

With her baking buddy busy sifting, Jane unwrapped the butter. It was almost time to mix the first set of ingredients. She retrieved her spoon, smiling in anticipation. Using the edge, she broke the butter into smaller pieces, making it easier to mix it. 

Although, mixing this with just a wooden spoon would prove difficult.

Jane sighed. This was certainly a workout.

Meenah, finished sifting, made sure to preheat the oven. Always a good idea! 350, 365, 370, aaaand, 375°! All right. Good, good.

The Maid of Life set down her red spoon. "Whew. Time for the flour, baking soda, and salt." She wiped her hands on her apron. 

Meenah brought the other bowl over, slowly mixing in the four cups. Jane stood behind her, getting ready to put in two teaspoons baking soda. This certainly was fun! In the soda went, and then a half-teaspoon salt. Meenah began stirring again. One of the benefits of being a troll- typically better arm strength. Not that she was criticising humans! Well, maybe, just a little...

"And four cups of chocolate chips!" She smiled again. This sure was a lot of smiling. Her 5'4" frame strode back to the table to gather the delicious cocoa-y morsels. "Twenty-four ounces." 

The oven beeped once, signaling it was preheated. 

Together, they stirred the thick dough, making sure the chips were thoroughly mixed. Now was the time to put them on the sheets. Taking another spoon, Jane gave it a quick coat of baking spray. Then, she dropped the first bit on the sheet. The recipe recommended quarter-cupfuls, but, this was her own thing. Meenah smiled widely. So close!

It was in no time at all that the sheets were filled. Jane slid the first one into the oven. "In fifteen minutes, they'll be done!" She patted her hands on her apron, and Meenah did the same. 

"It's great to be baking again," she said. Her plain black apron was coated in floury handprints. There was a streak of the white powder on her cheek. Her braids were somewhat messier than normal. But, even though she was a mess, she looked really happy. Jane only hoped she looked the same. 

They had just finished their second round of 'Go Fish' when the oven blared. "Here they are!" Jane cried, jumping out of her chair. She slid on a pair of oven mitts, pulling the golden cookies out of the oven. The warm scent of fresh-baked goodness filled the air. "Time to put in the next one."

It was almost four o'clock when the third pan finished. Jane and Meenah had played six more games of 'Go Fish', three of checkers, and were about to start trivial pursuit (who knew trolls had Disney?). Meenah grinned, tossing her twin braids back behind her shoulders. 

"Three and a half dozen," Jane said, hands on her hips, staring at the three sheets. "Lovely."

Meenah threw her arm around her shoulder. "They look good, don't they?" 

 

The two got mad when Roxy came home and tried to sneak off with a dozen.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: these characters are not mine  
> The recipe is legit, but it's also not mine. It's taken from the Betty Crocker Cookie book- The Ultimate Chocolate Chip Cookie, page 4  
> So  
> Yeah


End file.
